Making her place in the world
by Jessie Lauren
Summary: Alex makes a name for herself, she's not just your typical wizard. Please Please Please read this, this is my first fan fic ever! Promise you'll like it...maybe!
1. Chapter 1

Marking her place in the world

Alex won the wizard competition, now what? She lies on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She feels guilty. Any mortal would kill for magic, and she has all the powers in the world. Yet, it's a Saturday afternoon and she's at home with nothing to do. She ended it with Mason because she felt that a young wizard should be as free as possible. However, she's still thankful for him. After all, she literally couldn't do it with out him.

Harper, is in California. She has an interview with the admission guy in Stanford and she brought Zeke with her. They're planning to be the college couple everyone looks up to... but Alex doubts that could happen. Justin is in Wiz Tech reviewing the roles of the "oh so mighty" Head Master. Max is in Asia, he's apart of this foreign exchange system for the summer. He needed to get away. Alex felt bad for him, but you couldn't blame her. For, he was the only sibling with no powers. Max seemed okay with it, though. Her parents are in up state New York, in the Hampton area. They said they're planning to buy a summer home there and the best part is that they don't have to pay for it. They had two full- wizard kids.

Alex let off a soft sigh. She heard nothing, felt nothing, but she just can't sit there. She needed to get out. She could do whatever she wants with only a slight chance of getting in trouble for it.

"Oh, what to do?", complained Alex.

She stood up and put on a rain coat and a pair of rain boots. She grabbed her umbrella and dashed out of the sub-shop. It was drizzling out, which was typical for a place like Manhattan, but Alex didn't expect that in the middle of summer. She walks down Waverly Place, headed to a building that was apart of NYU's Medical building. Harper was supossed to apply for NYU, but than she realised that almost every student there knows about her crazy antics, thanks to their neighbor, Alex.

"Hey, Alex!" Brian, a NYU medical student shouted out. Alex greeted him with a half- hearted "hi", she was wondering what he was doing there, it was summer. Brian Vidal was a Brounette, spiffy-haired, 19 year old. He was similiar to Justin, except he had a more "cool guy" attitude and was much more open- minded and culturely diverse about the world, much to Alex's liking. He's much more hansome, with blue eyes and a dreamy smile.

"Me and some of my college friends are going to a party later, wanna come with?" Brian asked with enthusiasm.

"Umm, I have something to do..." Alex let out with a soft sigh. She had nothing against him, though. Infact, she sort of found him attractive and since she was single, she could go for a bright- eyed over- achiever like him. Not to mention he is also a family wizard, he was pretty much Alex's perfect match. Alex would of said yes if it was any other day, but this day is different.

"Oh, come on Alex!" Brian exclaimed

"Look, I'd really go with you, but-"

"But-"

"But I just can't. I wish I could."

"You're lying, Alex. It's Saturday and Justin told me you broke up with that british guy, err.. Mason, right?"

"Uhh-huhh... Yeah, umm, it didn't work out."

"So I thought... Look we don't need to go anywhere with my friends, how about you and me, just us?"

Alex plainly (and somewhat coldy with no emotion) answered him with a "no" and walked away. Much to her dismay, he just chuckled and catched up with her.

"Alex, wouldn't you want to go on a date with a college football player? Not to mention I'm a medical student with quite the looks, I can't get better." Brian was also kind of conceited, but in the sweetest way.

"Fine, but not to day!" Alex said a little annoyed, but she had a honest smile other wise. Alex really liked him, and she was comfortable around him. Honestly, she doesn't know why he likes her. Maybe it's the fact that she's the closest wizard girl around or that he knows, atleast. They're a dying specie. Alex was very smart and pretty, she just didn't know it. Brian made her want to go to NYU, but she just didn't see the point, otherwise. He's just a friend. Alex left in a flash. Brian felt a little ignored.

Unknowingly, she flashed herself to central park. What's she gonna do there? It was raining, so not a lot of people were around. She found it a good oppurtunity to just think for a while, think about her future. Should she go to college? No, she wouldn't want to be stuck in a place for 4+ years again, it was in the back of Alex's mind. Alex wanted to travel and see the world, just like Uncle Kelbo, but unlike Uncle Kelbo, she wanted to leave the world feeling like she accomplished something that mattered to the rest of us. What could she do? She wasn't Justin, meaning she wasn't smart. She wasn't Max, meaning she didn't think outside the box. She was the rebelling middle- child with talents she didn't know or care to find.

Suddenly, it came to Alex in the blink of an eye.

"The Peace Corps!" she shouted out loud! It was perfect, she could help out different countries, travel, and see the sun shine in different parts of the world. She could imagine it now. The sun shining on her face, meeting new people around the world, adapting to different cultures, and most importantly, being able to feel that she's important. She felt great, alive, adventurous, young, fresh, excited, all the words that describes sudden happiness. Now all she needed to do now is convince her questionable mother and her protective father. After all, she was still their "little princess."


	2. Oh, please, Justin

Making her place in the world (continued)

Alex practically twirled in the rain as the droplets got harder and stronger. Thankfully noone saw her, but she wouldn't care anyway. She was never one to care about others' opinions. She couldn't wait to tell everyone she knew and she wouldn't take "no" for an answer. How could she? This was her chance to get away from the smog-filled New York and breathe in the fresh air. Instead of using magic, she walked home with a confident and radiant smile on her face.

As she got back to the sub- station, she notices Justin's wand on the kitchen counter. It was perfect... she'd want Justin to know first. She quickly ran up the spiral stair case.

"Justin! Justin where-" she notices Justin in her room, he was looking for something.

"Justin, what are you doing in here?" Asked Alex, but still with the same smile.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find the spell book. Where'd you leave it? I need it now!" Justin couldn't help, but notice the smile on Alex's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Justin asked.

Instead of answering Justin's question, Alex went ahead and proceeded to take her father's spell book off of the top of her wardrobe. She quickly walked to where Justin was kneeling. He was obviously thinking it was under her bed, like how she use to hide things there when she was twelve. She gave the book to Justin and jumped from the floor on to the top of her bed to face him. He was still waiting for an answer out of her.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Justin protested.

"Fine, you know how dad kept asking me what I wanted to do and I kept saying "I don't know"?"

"Yeah-" Justin was interupted by Alex's unexpected happiness.

"Well, I'm not going to college!"

"How's this good news? Alex, you're a full wizard, so really, I wouldn't care if you go to college, but you're going to miss out. If I had a chance to go to college, I would, but now I have responsibilities."

"I'm going to join the Peace Corps!" Alex shouted out.

"The Peace Corps? No, Alex, you can't go there. It's too hard. You could travel to England or France with your powers, like Uncle Kelbo. Why make it harder?"

"Because you're so dumb-founded of my ideas once again, fine, I'll tell you why. I want to help people who isn't as lucky as me and I want to matter and make a difference in someone's life. Out of everyone, you should be happy for me, right?"

"But Alex, you don't need to do this. You could do all those things in the city."

"Justin, have you ever felt so happy and excited about something that you're willing to give up anything for it. That's what I'm feeling right now and I'm just about ready to feed you to the sharks. This is fate! I'm ready to live a whole life filled with travel, adventure, love and everything nice. I'm not going to let you have all the fun in the wizard world!"

Justin didn't know what to say. He couldn't say "no" to his sister. He never seen her so energized about something, not even for any boys. He stared at her for a bit.

"Huh, so you're really willing to do this?" Justin asked.

"YES! Like a million times yes!" Alex happily shouted in his ear.

"Than let's get you packing!"


	3. Convincing her parents

Justin and Alex laugh and joke about her running away to Africa and never coming back. Meanwhile, her parents, Harper, and Max all come back together.

"Alex? Justin? Come down, now!" Mr. Russo yelled from the down stairs living area. He was obviously upset about something and Mrs. Russo also looks concerned. Max and Harper had blank expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys! What's up" Justin didn't realise what the problem was, that's probably because he wasn't the problem. Alex was. Alex picked up on the tension almost immediately, but she hasn't done anything wrong since she's become a full wizard. So what could it be?

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Tell me why you're talking about all this "Peace Corps" stuff. Are you going or not?"

"What.. How did you-" Alex was suddenly cut off.

"Brian Vidal ran in to us the way here. He said he over heard you talking to yourself about joining the Peace Corp and making something of yourself. What's he talking about?" Harper asked with a hint of a smile.

"Wow, Brian Vidal stalks you, huh? Well, atleast it's him! Right, Alex?" Max said with a sarcastic tone.

"No, Max... the thing you should be "wowing" about is that Alex talks to herself! I knew you were lonely without Maxon, Alex, but not this lonely." Justin suddenly had the urge to torture her.

"Dad, Mom, I want to do this, it's for the better."

"But Alex-" Mr. Russo protested

"No, I'm an adult, dad, I'm going to do this wether you like it or not. I don't care what my family or my friends think, it's for me, not you." Alex said with a harsh tone.

"She's right dad, she's turning 18 in a few months. If she really goes through this, she's leaving on her birthday... Christmas Eve. She'll be there for a year and if she likes it, maybe even longer." Justin interupted her argument with her father.

"Wait a minute," said Mrs. Russo," Okay, let's say you do go through with this. When are you coming back. And when you do, what are you going to do after that? You're not thinking this through, Alex."

"But Mom, what's to think through? If you just keep on thinking about everything, you will never know, you'd just assume. This is my chance to see the other side of the moon and to be happy and not by some superficial thing like a boyfriend."

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Russo. This would be great for Alex. Her life has never been very steady before, this could help her, but are you sure you'd want to leave Brian here all alone here, Alex? It's obvious he likes you. You seem very interested, aswell." Harper said teasingly.

"Oh, please, Harper. It's nothing. I need to put myself before a boy I don't really even know. If we're meant to be, he'd be here when I return."

That night ended with the bickering of Alex and her family. The Russos was eventually forced to agree with her. There was really nothing they could do. In just 5 short months, Alex was leaving for Africa.


	4. A rainy day at JFK airport

Making her place in the world (continued)

It was Christmas Eve morning and the airport was surprisingly pretty empty, but a few workaholics. Alex said goodbye to her family back home. No one had time to drop her there, so she wanted to take the taxi. That was until Brian Vidal offered to take her there. Once, Mr. Russo heard about the offer, it was an immediate "yes". Winter came late in the heart of NYC. Instead of snow, it was rain pouring down on Alex's overcrowded head. Alex and Brian were waiting infront of the terminal the plane was supposed to land on. Brian was wearing a black coat around an expensive looking suit. Alex wore a tan trench coat, black tights, red boots, and it was hard to see what was underneath.

"Wow, so you're really leaving for a year?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"And I thought we were actually getting things going. Maybe when you come back?"

" Will you be here when I return?" Alex asked with a bit of shyness. Alex was going to miss him and she knew it.

"I guess only time could tell." Brian whispered very coyly. This wasn't the answer Alex wanted, but it was fair enough.

The plan arrived just on time. Alex was ready, although a part of her doubted that, but only Brian could see it.

"You don't have to be scared..." Brian sweetly whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Bye" Alex pecked him on the cheek. A chill breeze blew threw her hair and before Brian knew it, she was out of sight. The last thing he saw was the back of her trench coat flying in the wind. The last she saw of him was his tie from his suit. He put his hands in his coat pockets and bought a coffee on the way out.

Brian went to the Russo home. Alex forgot her scarf in his car and he didn't want to be a creep and keep it. He knocked on their maroon door.

"Oh, hey, Brian. What are you doing here? Is Alex okay?" Mr. Russo greeted Brian.

"Yes, Mr. Russo. I think she'll be able to take care of herself. She forgot her scarf, should I leave it here?"

"Thanks, she'll appreciate this. Come in, it's Christmas Eve and your family isn't even around, aren't they?"

"No, they have some type of "socialite" thing to do over seas. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Brian, we house werewolves, elves, ogres, giants, everything you could think of. Come in"

Brian replied with a chuckle and followed Mr. Russo to the inside of the substation. Rain drops covered the windows of his restaurant. He was playing Frank Sinatra's "The way you look tonight" in low volume, a typical thing an Italian- New Yorker would do. Mrs. Russo gave Brian a fresher coffee, and he sat down to have breakfast with the whole Russo clan, including Zeke and Harper, but besides Alex.

"Wow, this food is great Mrs. Russo." Brian said. Mrs. Russo was flattered but couldn't help, but ask:

" Does your mom make you anything like this?"

"Oh, she's always away with my father to some country they barely even know."

"Just like Alex." Mr. Russo jokingly said. They all shared a slight chuckle.

"Did Alex have any trouble carrying her own luggage. She always makes someone else do it." Harper said with concern.

Brian chuckled and claimed that she was just fine.

"Was she crying, she could be quite the emotional one sometimes." Justin stated.

"Oh, really? That's interesting..." Brian was very shocked by this.

"More like surprising, she almost show no emotion." Max said laughingly.

"Max!" Zeke punched him on the side of his arm.

"Oh, no! It's just that Alex seems very independant, she didn't even want any help with her luggage or anything..." Brian was kind of releaved by this. Alex has emotion!

"No offence, Brian, but she only cries or gets mad or does anything infront of someone she feels comfortable with. For example, Harper and I. She even gets shy toward our parents a few times. I know she said she doesn't care about what people think of her, but even she has her hidden insecurities." Justin was the few people Alex was willing to cry infront, of course, he could see behind her "tough girl" mirage.

"He's right. She's always been like that. So, nothing to worry about it." Harper forced a smile after this. Harper was the only one noticing Alex acting a little strange after the wizard competition. She first thought it was just boredom, but the boredom carried on for the rest of the year. What full family wizard would ever be bored.

"That's good to know, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Russo, it's about time for me to leave." Brian announced and politely left.

Soon after Brian left, the gossip started flying around the Russo diner table.

"He's not a guy Alex usually gets interested in." Mr. Russo complained.

"But he's a nice boy, he's good for Alex." Mrs. Russo came back with a rebuddle.

"Yes, Mr. Russo, Alex is kind of quite when it comes to him, but that usually means she likes him. Right, Harper?" Zeke asked with enthusiasm.

"Not sure." Harper tried to avoid talking with her mouth full. "She acts differently around him or when we talk about him. She usually gets all bubbly when we talk about a boy she likes. If she doesn't, she just shoots the rumor straight down. Maybe...she's not sure?"

"Huh, maybe she doesn't know who he is?" They all thought Max was kidding, but he was actually honest.

"Alex will be fine. She's been through so much. If she can't take care of herself, she wouldn't be here today." Justin said very confidently.

"She isn't." Said Mr. Russo quitely." I just hope the boy knows what he's going into. Alex doesn't play nice. Nice boy, though. He'll make it."


	5. Up, up, and away

Making her place in the world (continued)

Alex braced herself as the plane took flight. The rain drops got heavier as it punched the windows to the left of her head. Thankfully, Mr. Russo let Alex take first class. The plane was heading to Angola Airport in Africa. After that, a special bus was suppose to take her to this rural, unknown part of Africa and that's where she would be staying.

As much as Alex hated buses, she was determined not to use magic. She wanted her trip to be completely genuine, plus, she could meet other volunteers on the bus. Alex looked up. The seat to the front of her was empty. She observed the rest of 1st class. It looked pretty empty. This was unexpected, considering it was Christmas Eve.

"Maybe everyone got ahead early." Alex thought long and hard about anything that came to her mind. She was starting to get 2nd thoughts about going to Africa. She doubted her abilities once again and started to think she couldn't do anything without her powers. How could she help others if she can't even help herself?

"NO! Stop thinking like this, Alex. You're special... you've always known that. You're better than this. You could prove yourself wrong." Alex yelled at herself in her mind, than soon fell asleep.

A couple hours later (which only felt like a second to Alex) she was woken up bye the sound of a bell signaling she was in Angola. Alex could feel the blood rushing to her head. She got her luggage off the cabin above her seat and headed out the exit of the plane. Everything about Africa was different from New York. The airport looked modern, but the walls weren't made out of glass, but cement. The air didn't smell like perfume and coffee, but something else not as delightful. There was a sign pointing to a bus that read "FOR PEACE CORP MEMBERS ONLY." Alex quickly got in and the bus started driving.

There was no lights in the bus and the sun hasn't even come up yet. It was about 4 a.m. and Alex was wide awake, but she could see other volunteers were knocked out. Well, everyone was, except Alex and a certain girl sitting next to her.

"Hi! I'm Abigail! Nice to meet you!" A girl with curly red hair greeted Alex with enthusiasm and excitment. Abigail was the sunshine of her mom's world. She was her father's joy. She came from Buffalo. Abigail was sort of like Harper, but in a more brighter and toned down way. Kind of like what Alex wished Harper was like in times.

"Oh! Hi, Abigail! My name is Alex!"

"I could tell we would be good friends. Are you knew here? Because I am. I'm just 18!" Abigail let out a little bit more than a normal person would.

"Oh! You're 18? Me too! This is my first time, aswell. Glad to know I'm not alone."

Alex and Abigail shared stories and laughs about their lives at home all the way to the camp. They were instant best friends. When they got to the camp, they took their luggage and got off the bus together. A man, named instructor Tom, greeted them. He was head of the division and was suppose to guide the new comers on how things were. He looked young, like 23? He was fair with black hair that came off as a shag. He was wearing shorts and a red polo. He was holding a clip board. He was taking roll call.

"Listen Everyone, My name is Tom Matthews, but you could call me Tom. I'm your friend. I'll take attendance, it'll go alphebetical order by your first name." Tom started to call out names and Alex was one of the first to be called, a little after Abigail.

"Alex- Alex Russo?" Tom alerted in a loud, but still nice, voice.

"Oh! Here!" Alex was still giggling from a funny joke about Tom Abigail told, quite the joker herself. It was something about his hair.

"Oh. Hey, Alex! Nice to know there's a newcomer that's actually happy when they first come here." Chuckled Tom.

"Thanks!" Alex said with a smile.

The sun came up and it was time for the new members to find their cabin. Abigail and Alex's cabin was in opposite sides of the camp. They said "bye" and went on their way.

"Cabin 55A" Alex followed the map and it lead her to a wooden cabin. It was obviously a little old, but still in very good shape. Alex tried to twist the handle open, but it was lock.

"Oh, No!" Alex thought. Her roommate got there before her. She hesitated to wake her cabin mate up, but she had to. With just one knock, the door flung open. Standing infront of her was a fairly hansome guy with spiffy, blonde hair, and a dashing smile. He kind of looked like "George Peppard", but in a modern way.

"Hey, you must be my roomate! I'm Adam Putnum." He firmly shook hands with Alex.

"HI! I'm Alex Russo. I didn't know they bunk girls with boys!"

"Only the lucky ones." Adam winked at her."Don't worry, I'll be completely nice to you. You won't see my nasty side." Adam and Alex laughed and automatically took a liking to each other.


End file.
